User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Basilis, the Mechanonecromancer
Basilis, the the Mechanonecromancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Skill Summary: A resource-based passive, it basically works in a manner similar (but generally superior) to Nunu's passive. However, maintaining a large number of stacks will slow Basilis down, and a full-stack Basilis without boots has the slowest speed, having only 310 to work with. Basilis's arm is not only a prosthetic, but also a miniature manufacturing plant that manufactures small parts for Basilis's grand designs. Learning this ability grants Basilis 3 innate abilities, allowing Basilis to cast Homing Zapper Drone, Ballistic Bomber, and the Shield Drone. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities, meaning after Basilis cast say unaugmented Homing Zapper Drone, Basilis must wait before casting Ballistic Bomber and Shield Drone even if both are off cooldown. |leveling = }} Basilis launches a field-built zapping probe built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage, silencing for .5 seconds, and stealing AD and AP for 3 seconds. Basilis will 1 machine part in lieu of using her mana if available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 5 second time frame. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Basilis launches a field-built rocket built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage. Basilis will use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana if the stacks are available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 3 second time frame. |leveling = 225 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Basilis launches a field-built drone built fresh from her mechanical arm onto an ally, granting it a shield for 5 seconds. Basilis may use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability to grant an slowing field that deals magic damage that lasts for up to 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= 9 |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} }} Skill Summary: Homing Zapper Drone is a targeted single-target nuke that deals small amount of magic damage and steal AD and AP from the target replenishing Basilis's own. This ability can be cast twice in a given period if Basilis used a machine part to cast the first cast, allowing Basilis to deal 360+1.1AP worth of magic damage in a short time. However, its short cooldown also makes it imperative that Basilis manage her machine part stacks, especially if setting up with the Force Field drone. It is also a great anti-carry tool, as stealing 55 AD off the ADC is a great way to make a difference. Although stealing 55 AP off the enemy nuker might make less difference, it will enhance Basilis's E, or another Q if attacking the nuker first. Ballistic Bomber is an non-collision area-of-effect ability that is the AoE nuke. Like the Homing Zapper Drone, using machine parts as the cost allows Ballistic Bomber to be cast twice in quick succession, allowing Basilis to deal 440+1.4AP assuming both land a hit. It has a longer range, allowing Basilis a bit of poking power, but doesn't have the anti-carry debuff. Basilis has a network of robotic necropoleis, and with delivery drones, Basilis has a good system of supply. Learning this ability grants Basilis 3 innate abilities, allowing Basilis to cast Force Field Drone, Dive Missile, and the Scanner Turret. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis calls for a field-emitting drone, which moves from a starting location to a targeted position, staying for 3 more seconds once at the location. The field slows enemies inside the shield and slows their attack speed, while reducing the damage taken by allies inside the field from sources outside it. Basilis may cast the ability with 4 machine parts in lieu of using mana. |leveling= 400 800 |cooldown= |cost= 175 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a missile that goes through a trajectory similar to say Fractional Orbital Bombardment. The missile can be guided by recasting the ability, although the missile will land in 2 seconds after the ability was first initially cast. Basilis will spend 3 machine parts to augment the ability if available, and it reduces the global cooldown of Machine Command by half, while reducing the cooldown of Dive Missile by 3 seconds (after percentage cooldown reduction is taken into account). Basilis also gains vision of the area in which the Dive Missile is cast. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= 135 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a small tower that scans for nearby enemy champions. Enemy champions within the tower range is marked, although not revealed in a sense that it allows the champions to be targeted. The scanner lasts 20 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 6500 }} }} Skill Summary: Force Field Drone works very similarly to Viktor's Death Ray just like Basilis's equivalent, the Scanner Laser, as it takes an initial point and a trajectory. However, Force Field Drone can have a final destination less than the maximum distance, which also allows it to work in a manner similar to many of the AoE effects. It is aimed to be a high-skill cap utility ability with great utility, as it cripples the enemy particularly the carry, as well as providing defensive measures to allies inside the shield. It is a high-skill ability because it can last as long as 8 seconds (the drone moves at a speed of 160), and if the team can benefit off a good portion of that maximum time, it is a very powerful tool. However, given the extreme utility that it brings to the table, it has a great number of cons: it has a very long cooldown, and its mana consumption is great, especially at early levels. Although this can be mitigated by having a good number of machine part stacks, it slows Basilis down. Dive Missile is a very potent zoning tool, as Dive Missile can be redirected and thus make for a nasty poke. Its cooldown is longer than Veigar's W, and with its lower base damage and AP ratio, it is not a primary nuke. However, it has a superior range, and as stated, it is a great zoning tool as the missile can be readjusted: at level 5, it has a speed of 300, making it a powerful denying tool effective at bullying the lane opponent. It also grants vision as well, making it effective (but less efficient than the Scanner Laser) at scouting bushes, especially at higher levels where it is better able to be redirected against the laning opponent. Scanner Tower is perhaps one of the most useful utility spells that Basilis have: it operates in a manner most similar to the Scanner Tower of Starcraft 2, where enemies within the tower's range is marked, but the identity of the champion is not revealed, nor can it be used to reveal invisible targets for autoattacks and targeted abilities. Despite its limitations, Scanner Tower is very strong especially due to its cast range, allowing Basilis to aid in countering bush plays by opponents of bot or top lane. Basilis shoots a laser beam from her staff, dealing magic damage. The laser beam also marks the weak spots of the enemy, reducing armor and magic resist as well. |leveling= |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Skill Summary: Basically a Viktor E with a bit higher AP ratio, no augment, and an armor/MR reduction component. It has a higher mana cost associated, and it cannot be mitigated directly with a machine part, but the other abilities relying on machine parts allow Basilis to manage mana to invest in E more easily than most. Basilis summons a mobile Necropolis that also serves as a Manufacturing Plant. Basilis gets inside the Necropolis, rendering Basilis unassailable as long as the Necropolis stands. Basilis's basic attacks are improved, Basilis receiving an area of effect airborne effect alongside bonus magic damage in exchange for having her attack speed fixed to .375 for the duration of the Necropolis, converting it into an unit-to-ground target area of effect skillshot. The Cheiropoion also allows Basilis to cast Reanimation once, and will continue to spawn minions for every 4 secounds until destroyed or on expiration. Once summoned, Necropolis cannot be moved. The Necropolis lasts 20 seconds. All of Basilis's regular spells can be used at no cost while in the Necropolis. Basilis is immune to all crowd control when it is in effect, but Basilis will be taken down if the Necropolis falls. |leveling = 350 |cooldown= |cost=300 |costtype=mana }} Basilis's Necropolis takes in a corpse of a fallen allied champion and reanimates the corpse for 12 seconds. The corpse gains increased stats, and deals a set magic damage to nearby foes when destroyed. This ability can only be cast once per each cast of the ultimate. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} Lore Basilis was a unique child: Whereas fellow girls would have played with toys or other things, Basilis would turn to machines, and marvel at the automaton. As a child in Zaun, mortality and other grim, dark elements were a commonsight to Basilis, and machines, Basilis believed, was the key to salvation. Given Basilis' love of automated things, Basilis enrolled in the Zaun's College of Techmaturgy, the school which Viktor enrolled in before. When her parents were found dead, Basilis vowed to use techmaturgy to revive people after finding some hope with the precedent established by Urgot. To that degree Basilis left the college, visiting necropoleis around the world to obtain corpses to experiment on. When Basilis returned to the light of the outside, Basilis was surrounded by brigades of robotic reanimations. However, Basilis still was not satisfied: although Basilis had the skills to reanimate a person via techmaturgical means, Basilis was short of her goal: fully revive a person with personality and free will intact. However, Basilis caught wind of Viktor's call for the so-called glorious revolution, and Basilis requested Viktor's audience, backed up by the reanimated and augmented corpses. Viktor was rather impressed by Basilis's techmaturgy works, and made a proposal: Basilis shall also join the League, and while spreading the gospel of the techmaturgical augmentations, Viktor would support Basilis's work, improving Basilis's work in tandem with his. My prediction Basilis is designed as a utility mage, shifting far more to the utility rather than burst damage compared to Viktor. Basilis's skillset is rather reminiscent of Viktor in that Basilis has a targeted harass with a utility attachment, an AoE slow, a vector-based skillshot, and an AoE damage. Basilis has a much more reliable CC than Viktor, as Basilis's ultimate converts her basic attack into an AoE airborne skillshot. However, Basilis lacks good burst, and Basilis should not be considered an carry as despite Basilis's very strong teamfight ability, Basilis has no method of keeping them in there other than to use her long cooldown W, which is also difficult to land for the full duration. On the other hand, Basilis is probably a strong champ in an objective-based teamfights exactly because the objectives serve as a factor in keeping enemies in the fight. Basilis's base stats are decent: Basilis has 460 hp at level one, putting her alongside the other squishy mages. However, Basilis has a high growth rate, equal to Shyvana, Blitz, and Hecarim, and also boasts having 2075 max hp at level 18, making her quite durable compared to other preexisting mages (rivalled only by Diana and Gragas). However, Basilis sports poor armor initially, having merely 15.25 armor at level 1, and at 70.5 at level 18, Basilis is at the lower end of the armor spectrum. Basilis also gains magic resist per level, and although the rate of growth is small compared to preexisting champions that do, Basilis gets a small added protection against magic damage. By Lane Middle Lane Basilis I predict will probably go mid: Basilis has all the good traits that Viktor has, namely a strong push with her E and a good poke with the Q. Basilis lacks burst, so Basilis will probably not get a solo kill, but thanks to her W, an well-placed W will make it very easy for junglers to gank, as her W has a greater range allowing for a much more aggressive usage of the W. Quotes Selection *Metal shall beget new life. Attack *Fear getting zapped? *Flesh is weak. *Atavistic desires beget weakness. *Transcend! *Be removed, then adapt. *Take that! *You smell like... ozone! "laugh" Movement *This way. *Where's the corpses? *Y U NO direct me to objective? *Ok. *Right. *Is this the way to the mines? Foundries work as well. * Joke *Terrible, Terrible Damage! *No, we don't have Hydralisks in Runeterra! *This arm is supremely fabulous. It crafts things. *But it doesn't craft gems... yet. *Because if it did... It'd be truly truly outrageous. Taunt *Flat chest can fix all your flaws! "laughs" *Big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! *Steel platings are superior to body fat! *Free replacement of muscles with machine over here! Defeating a Shadow Isle champion *Steel has come to replace thy order. *The dead have suffered enough. I shall relieve them. *Your foul presence has no place among the dead. *The dead shall embrace metal, not the unliving. Encountering Viktor as ally *Greetings, noble ally! *It is a profound pleasure to work for a common cause. *When shall we start the work? Getting an assist off Viktor *Thy presence never fail to inspire me. *Thine power is one to emulate. *Steel indeed begets strength. Getting a kill with help from Viktor *Steel indeed begets strength. *Thy aid is appreciated, Symmache. *A step towards utopia. Defeating Jayce *One less enemy of order of steel. *Brighter Tomorrow will be paved by metal. *Defending tomorrow? Stagnation is no defending. Defeating a big breasted champion *One more sign of superiority of flat chest. *Hear, world, and embrace flat chest! *The age of boobs is over! *Big boobs must be upgraded into flat chest! "laugh" *And flat chest is functionally more practical. Surviving Mordekaiser's Children of the Grave *Mordekaiser, why don't you cast it on big breasted heretics? *Flat chest shall make no servant of the undead. *We should be friends, not enemies. Aiding in securing a big breasted ghost for Mordekaiser *Slaves are cheap! Only if reanimation was... *Only if the slave was corporeal... Trivia *The character was inspired by the Hillbilystomp's post at the Cult of the Flat Chest forum post. As indicated, I do intend this champion to be flat chested, for flat chest fix all the flaws, and big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! Category:Custom champions